Good things come with, Chocolate?
by GAU28
Summary: Six years after that fateful day when Charlie won the greatest prize of all, Willy Wonka's factory. The kids are now invited to stay at the Salt Estate for a while. Now Charlie, and the others, are set into a grand adventure...to Save Willy Wonka.


((Never Tried Willy Wonka, so I thought I would. This was made to help me get rid of MAJOR writer's block that I've had for over a year...Well anyway, I hope you enjoy it, I will continue...eventually, so if you want me to continue, please, tell me in a Review HintHint ))

**Chapter one: An Awkward Reunion**

"Ah no watch it!" The eighteen year old shouted as he covered his eyes as the bright red Wonka truck hit a nearby lamp post. He sighed deeply as he looked up as people gathered around. It being about midday, normally you wouldn't see Wonka trucks moving out in this time of Day, but Willy had expressed to the Oompa Loompas that this was a very important package, that needed to be delivered immediately. He had suggested that Charlie accompany them as well, to see how it all was done. Charlie agreed, and now here he was, trying to find a way to explain this to the crowed. He turned to the Oompa Loompa driving and sighed.

"Told you 'You should have brought your booster seat'…" He said as he got out of the truck. He looked around, his green eyes searching the crowd somewhat.

"Nothing to see! Nothing to see!" he shouts in his English accent, shooing them away. He turns to the _very_ small man in the driver's seat who began moving to the passenger side and says in a joking, but harsh voice.

"I'm driving" He quickly flashed a smile to the crowd and moved into the driver's seat. He backed the truck up and began on his way again, the little man dropping a letter on the ground, saying that all damages will be paid for by Willy Wonka Chocolate Factory Inc. (Willy liked the Inc. just because, as he said, it made them sound cool). The teenager sighed as he drove on down the road a ways, out of town, and stopped just outside the Salt estate.

"That was more trouble than it was worth" He said with a chuckle, looking to the Oompa Loompa. He looks up at him and shrugs with a smile. Charlie laughs and checks a small piece paper on the dash board.

"Of all the places..." he said softly, making sure he got the address right. He turned to the Oompa Loompa and sighed.

"You sure you don't wanna do this?" He questioned. The Oompa Loompa grabbed a newspaper from the back and pretended to read it. Charlie sighed. He got out of the truck and went around to the gate. There was a button on the side that started up a video phone hooked up to the inside of the estate. He pressed the button and waited for someone to answer. After a minute of waiting an elderly man answered.

"The Salt Estate" He said simply, seemingly annoyed. Charlie coughed and smiled.

"Ah yes. I'm here supervising a delivery from Wonka Chocolate Factory?" He said with a charming smile, to which he assumed was the butler. The butler nodded and said in his English accented voice.

"Come in sir, The Sir and Ladies have been expecting you" The video phone shut off almost instantly and the gate opened up. Charlie sighed and ran back to the truck and got in, the Oompa Loompa flashing him a thumbs up, causing Charlie to laugh again. He drove in quickly and began down the long Driveway. The driveway was in the shape of an oval, one end to enter, the other to leave. It met at the top of the small hill, leading to a large set of steps. The house itself, or should I say mansion itself was enormous, huge...Kajungga! Charlie was sure that wasn't a word...but its how it looked...really big...

Charlie stepped out of the truck and ran around to the back. As he opened the door a box of Wonka Bars was thrown to him, by seemingly nothing. He smirked and kicked the door shut with his foot. He walked back to the front of the truck and put the box down, looking at the Oompa Loompa through the open window.

"Ok, if I don't come back in thirty minutes, drive away...Really fast. I don't want them to kill you as well" He chuckled to himself. The Oompa Loompa stood and crossed his arms over his chest, as a sign of respect. Charlie smiled and returned the action. He bent over and picked up the box and began ascending the stairs. As he neared the door he moved his hand slightly to ring the bell. The bell could be heard from outside and sounded more like a church bell than a door bell. He waited a moment before the large door opened as the elderly man he saw from the video phone came into view.

"I'm glad you've arrived sir...Madam has been...shall we say, bubbling with excitement" He said ushering Charlie in. Charlie looked at him in confusion.

"Over Chocolate?" He questioned. Sure, he loved chocolate but still...

"Come with me sir" the Butler said as he led Charlie in, shaking his head. Charlie followed down the great hall and down many groups of passageways. As they got to the dining room Charlie could tell who was who. Mr. Salt stood with his back to him, talking to his wife about nuts, and Mrs. Salt, seemingly in a daze, nodded and agreed at certain points. As Charlie entered they seemed stunned at first, then Mr. Salt walked forward, his hand extended.

"Ah, you must be from the Factory, Very glad you could make it" He said with a smile. Charlie nodded and stood there looking at him. Mr. Salt stood there for a moment with his hand still outstretched.

"Well?" he said moving is hand slightly, Charlie looked at him oddly and said in a soft voice, "I would Sir...But if I do this box will fall..." As he said this Mr. Salt looked at him, and then began to laugh.

"You must be Charlie, from the tour six years ago hm? Yes, I remember you, you are his heir now as word spreads" Charlie nodded, slightly embarrassed, but Mr. Salt smiled. "No need to be embarrassed my boy, it's a great honor. But, I can see, from your sense of humor, you have been with Mr. Wonka for a long time" He said with a grin.

Charlie chuckled and nodded, Willy did tend to rub off on you after a while. Why, he remembered one time he was talking with his mother, and as he spoke he began speaking just as Willy would about some of the things in his factory, mostly the Oompa Loompas. Charlie did begin to seemingly fall for the creatures. They had a charm that only they possessed and they were extremely friendly once you got to know them.

"I suppose so sir" He said as he put the box on the table and shook Mr. Salt's hand. Mr. Salt walked back to his wife and opened a cigar box. He pulled two out and offered one to Charlie.

"No thank you" Charlie said politely, "I don't smoke". Mr. Salt nodded and put them both away, "Neither do I" He said.

Mrs. Salt looked in his direction and raised her glass of wine to him and nodded. Charlie nodded back slightly confused, almost like he had saved her from something.

Mr. Salt sat and motioned for Charlie to do the same. Charlie coughed and sat down slowly. He was afraid of what the billionaire would do to him, but was surprised when he spoke to him as an equal.

"You seem to be doing well for yourself" He said, indicating Charlie's clothes. Charlie was wearing a pair of brown khaki pants and a black t-shirt, covered by a dark blue collared shirt with a fancy C/W on the chest pocket, standing for Charlie and Willy. He chuckled and nodded.

"Yes Sir-"

"Must you call me that young man?" He smiled and chuckled.

"I would call you something different, but Mr. Salt becomes too odd to say after a while and I don't know you by anything else" Charlie said with a chuckle. Mr. Salt let out a laugh.

"Very true" He said. At that time the doors to the end of the room opened up to see a young woman enter in a riding outfit. She was well formed, slightly flat in the chest, but a pretty face and warm blue eyes. She held a smile and walked in with a seemingly superior grace about her. Mr. Salt stood and went to his daughter, Veruca Salt.

"My flower" He says hugging her as she returns it.

"Daddy, did the bars come yet? I want it to be special" She asked politely. Mr. Salt nodded and indicated the box near Charlie.

"Just now my dear, Charlie here brought them himself" Charlie stood at the sound of his name as a shock seemed to shoot through his spine. As he looked to Veruca, a feeling of confusion...almost...longing came over him. He shook his head and cleared his throat.

"It's...Good to see you again Veruca" He said extending his hand. Veruca looked at him. Charlie at once regretted what he had just done, perhaps she wasn't as different as she seemed. But as he held his hand out, she walked before him and took his hand.

"It is very nice to see again as well Charlie" She said with a smile. Charlie was taken back a bit, but smiled and shook her hand as a gentleman would. She smiled at him and muttered loud enough so only he could her.

"If I may...could I speak to you alone…soon?" she questioned, a look of worry in her eyes. Charlie was confused, but nodded. She smiled and turned to her father.

"Daddy, where are they?" Mr. Salt chuckled and picked up the box.

"Here you are Veruca dear" He said as he seemed to be having a slight bit of trouble. There were two reasons Charlie intervened. One, he didn't want his new bars to be dropped, that...and it would give him a reason to follow Veruca.

"I'll take those for you Sir" He said as he took hold of the box. Mr. Salt nodded and smiled.

"Thank you son" He said, "Veruca will tell you where to put them, here let me pay you" Charlie shook his head and smirked.

"I'll get it later" he said. He turned to Veruca and chuckled, "Well, lead the way" She nodded and began walking off and out the door, Charlie followed.

Almost as soon as they left the room the air around Veruca seemed to change. He watched her go from a rich young lady, to a normal young woman in five seconds. She sighed and turned to Charlie with a smile.

"Parents..." He chuckled and followed her up three flights of stairs to a well designed, spacey, and lastly, beautiful room. It had its own table, the size of the one in Charlie's kitchen.

"Place it on the table Charlie" She said as she removed her cap and jacket, revealing just the white shirt and white pants. She turned to him and smiled.

"What did you wish to speak to me about Miss Veruca?" Charlie said. He was nervous, and he knew Veruca could tell. Veruca smiled sadly and stood before him looking embarrassed.

"Well...Charlie, I wish to ask your forgiveness" Charlie was taken back slightly, then looked to her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"For all those years ago…when I was...Well...Spoiled" She said hanging her head, "I know I was, and I just, I wanted to apologize for how I treated you. I wrote a letter to Violet a few days ago, after I apologized to her we have been pen palls, did you know she's going to travel, she's a great gymnast now, with her being so flexible and everything"

"And blue" Charlie cut in with a chuckle, causing Veruca to giggle.

"Yes, and blue, she's gotten over that by now, she loves it" She smiled, "I was actually hoping maybe you've heard from any of the others?" Charlie nodded. He hadn't heard anything of the other children, except Augusts. He had written many times, asking for Chocolate, but after a while he just began writing to talk. He had sent of picture of himself as well, he had lost weight...a LOT of weight. Charlie chuckled at the thought, but remembered he was in the presence of a lady, and needed to pay attention.

"Well…Augusts writes me sometimes, I write back too don't get me wrong. At first he just wanted chocolate, then he kept speaking about this new diet he's on" Charlie smirked, "He's about the size Mike was when we were in the factory all those years ago"

Veruca smiled and gave a slight giggle, "I don't think anyone would be a thin as you were though Charlie, you looked like a little twig" She giggled again, "But, thing change..." She said this almost dreamily. Charlie blushed slightly but smiled. After a bit of awkward silence Veruca spoke up once again.

"So...do you accept my apology?" She asked hopefully. Charlie thought a moment, and then nodded.

"Yes, I do" He smiled and held out his hand to shake hers, but was surprised by what happened next. Veruca quickly came to him and hugged him tightly around the neck. Charlie was as red as a tomato for a moment before his brain caught up to what was happening and he hugged her back awkwardly. As she released him she was blushing as well.

"Forgive me for that" She said sheepishly, "I don't know what came over me" Charlie chuckled and shook his head.

"It's quite alright" He said with a smile. He sighed and said in a saddened voice.

"Well, I should be leaving now, Willy expects me back by midnight, says we have a lot of stuff to do...we're going to start testing our new candy" He looked back and forth jokingly and whispered, "Hot Chocolate Lollie Pops, good for winter, tastes just like Hot Chocolate, warmth and all" He smiled and chuckled, he _did_ sound like Willy. "But anyway, perhaps, we could get together again...everyone even, if you wish" He said softly. Veruca's eyes shined and she smiled.

"That's what the chocolates are for Charlie" She said simply, "I invited everyone to my mansion, and I was hoping..." She blushed slightly, "That you'd come as well" Charlie thought a moment before he nodded.

"I'll do my best" He said simply. He smiled at Veruca before he began his way out. He stopped at the door and turned back to Veruca.

"I'll...I'll be here, what day?" He said with a grin. Veruca smiled brightly back and said quickly, "Two weeks from today". Charlie nodded and opened the door.

"I'll be here, till then Veruca Salt" He said softly.

"Until then Charlie Bucket" She said with a smile. Charlie smiled and left through the door. Veruca sighed and lay back on her bed.

"Veruca Bucket...Has an interesting ring to it..." She whispered as she hugged her pillow to her and let out a squeal of excitement. She quickly found a pen and began writing Violet.

((Not too sure about it, it seems off...but ok as well you know? Laughs Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!))


End file.
